Agent W
by suzukipot
Summary: Grunkle Stan drags Dipper and Mabel to Danville for a business deal with the Flynn-Fletcher's. Meanwhile Waddles is recruited for the O.W.C.A.


Mabel growled as she lifted the heavy luggage. Why Dipper and her Grunkle Stan weren't helping with this was beyond her. It looked like they were looking at the scenery.

"Grunkle Stan why are we here again," Mabel asked.

"Because I have a business deal to make and I can't leave you two at home."

Mabel gave a small sigh and looked down to her right. Her pet pig Waddles looked up at her with twinkling eyes as he gave a curt snort. It didn't seem like he was in a good mood about coming to Danville either. Dipper and Mabel made their way to the house they were renting for the day.

Mabel followed them, dragging the suitcase behind her. When they were out of sight Waddles walked away to a bush. He tapped his hoof on the ground twice and watched as a tunnel opened in the ground. Seemingly out of nowhere Waddles pulled out a fedora, put it on his head and dived face first into the tunnel.

Waddles slid down the newly greased tunnel, giving an enthusiastic squeal. When he reached the end he landed safely on an airfoam mattress. Waddles looked around. This headquarters looked different from the one he was used to. He had heard that he was supposed to be working with someone named Perry but he didn't see anyone.

He sat in a chair and waited patiently. It was then that the monitor came on. A white-haired man with a mustache faced Waddles.

"Greetings Agent W." He had a gruff voice. "Well as Agent P isn't here yet I suppose I can tell you just a little about your mission. As you know my name is Major Monogram. I contacted you this summer to work for the O.W.C.A. You have a host family, they don't suspect a thing, that's fine.

However since you are a new agent I thought it would be good to pair you up with one of the best. Your basic training is going along fine." It was then that Monogram got out a clipboard and checked a few things off with a red sharpie. "You've been housebroken, you can use a grappling hook and you persuaded your host family to come here."

Before Monogram could go on Perry The Platypus walked in. He didn't look too confused on while Waddles was here and pulled up another chair to sit next to him.

"Ah Agent P you're here. Let me go over your mission. Doofenschmirtz has built another -Inator. We don't know what it does yet and we're hoping that you and Agent W can figure it out and put a stop to it. Good luck Agent P."

Perry nodded as he and Waddles dashed off.

* * *

Mabel looked around the antique shop. It reminded her a lot of the Mystery Shack, save for the fact that this place's merchandise was probably real. Stan was talking to some guy about what he could buy or, more importantly, sell.

"What do you wanna do," Dipper, who was standing next to her, asked.

"Oh...I dunno," Mabel said honestly, rubbing her shoulder nervously.

"Uh excuse me." A finger tapped on Dipper's back.

Dipper turned around to see a kid. He had a triangular-shaped head and was looking at the twins with a smile. There was another kid with green hair standing right next to him.

"I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb. We heard you two were new in town. Want to hang out?"

"Actually we're just-"

"Sure," Mabel said excitedly, glad to have something to do.

Dipper gave an apprehensive look but followed the three anyway.

They walked around back to see a large, green machine.

"Did you guys build this," Dipper asked incredulously.

"Of course," Phineas said. "We build stuff like this everyday."

"And today I'm gonna bust them." A tall, long-necked girl walked towards them.

"Oh right. Mabel, Dipper, this is our sister Candace."

"Who are they," Candace pointed at the twins.

"I'm Dipper."

"And I'm Mabel!"

"And what's this?" Candace looked up at the machine.

"This is our monster maker."

"A monster maker? Oh you guys are so getting busted for building a monster maker. Mom! Mom!" Candace ran back inside the antique shop.

"So anyway I was wondering what I could get for-"

"Mom! Mom! Come quick the boys built a monster maker!"

"Not now Candace I have to help your father with customers."

"But mom!" Realizing that she wasn't going to get anywhere Candace sighed and went back outside. "Ok you little brats I'm going to sit here and make sure this monster maker doesn't get away." Candace sat down and watched the boys intently.

"OK," Phineas said promptly, reaching for the lever on the machine. "Hey...where's Perry?"

* * *

Perry kicked the door into Dr. Doofenschmirtz's apartment and ran inside, Waddles right next to him.

"Ah Perry The Platypus right on schedule." Doofenschmirtz pressed a button, causing ropes to come out of the floor and tie Perry down. "Sorry about not having any pig traps," he said, looking at Waddles. "I didn't know that today Major Monogram was going to decide bringing in a new recruit," he went towards the back of the room, pulled out a glass box and put it over Waddles, effectively trapping the simple-minded creature.

"Anyway I bet you're wondering what my new -Inator." Doof walked over to the tarp covered -Inator and uncovered it. "Behold...the Make-It-A-Mask-Inator! It turns whatever you point it at into a mask.

But not just any kind of mask, scary masks. If I wear a mask into the mayor's office then Roger will be so scared that he will resign, leaving me free to take over the Tri-State Area!"

Waddles looked over at Perry and gave a snort, to which Perry replied with clicks.

"Hey what did you just say to him," Doof questioned. "It better not have been about my -Inator!"

Perry looked at him with doubt.

"Don't looked at me like that it's a good plan."


End file.
